Hittin' On Dudes, Hard
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: Kurt attends a party and does some dirty dancing. It catches Blaine and Dave Karofsky's eyes. SMUT Blurtofsky Dave/Blaine/Kurt sub!blaine


The music boomed loudly, setting an even rhyme with the beat. Light's flashed, blue, purple, pink, green and a haze of machine generated smoke clouded everything, white against the flickering strobe lights. Kurt danced within a crowd of people, swaying to the music, smiling to himself. So far a few men had approached him along with women and he had danced with both, he wasn't one to be picky when it came to dance partners, it was only off the dance-floor and in the bedroom when he preferred one over the other.

He shifted when the smoke got thick and the strobe lights obscured his view in white. He took a step to the right and found himself stomping on someones foot. "Sorry!" Kurt called, his voice drowned out by the noise. Making a move to head in the other direction he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and a voice close to his ear.

"It's alright," the other said and he felt those arms tighten and constrict until he was pressed against this semi-familiar figures chest. Kurt didn't bother to pull away as they started to twist and sway, the arms around him shifting so hands were firmly set on his slender hips, guiding his movements, back and fourth, back and fourth. Arching his back Kurt rolled his hips back, pressing his ass against the hard body behind him, causing some delicious friction and a needy moan to emit from behind him.

Kurt smirked, he had liked the sound of that. Leaning his head back he allowed his eyes to drift shut as he reached up to, somewhat awkwardly, run his hands through short hair, gripping it with slim pianist fingers. He began to guide the others head down as they continued to move with the music but a new presence made him stop. Kurt felt a slim but strong body roll against his front and soft lips began to press butterfly kisses along his neck and jaw until they found his mouth. He gasped into the hot cavern enclosing his and shuddered as the hands on his hips ran up his sides, tickling him before coming to rub at his clothed nipples, making them pebble.

He moaned into the kiss and pushed back, reaching out and pulling the dancer in front of him closer, sandwiching himself between the two of them. It was only when the person, obviously male, pulled back that Kurt opened his eyes and glimpsed at who was kissing him. Blaine, in all his cute-school-boy-getup glory stared back at him, a smile plastered over his features. Kurt felt the heat rise to his face before Blaine gestured to who was behind him. Kurt twisted around to see who had been 'dancing' with him. This definitely was a shock. Dave Karofsky, tall and thick like an oak tree stood behind him, held him. Kurt heard Blaine chuckle as the music died down, the current beat ending to give way to a more subdued song.

Kurt meant to say something to Dave but Blaine was coaxing him to turn again, so he was facing the Warbler. He stared at the other and surprisingly didn't flinch when he felt Dave shift against him, Blaine flashed another charming smile before he too was pressing against Kurt, pushing him into Dave's solid body while allowing his hands to explore the other boy.

Blaine leaned forward, brushing his lips against Kurt's cheek, his tongue poking out to taste him, teasing him. He paused in his journey when he reached Kurt's ear. "You're a dirty dancer, Kurt," he murmured and felt Kurt shiver, whether it be from his words or Karofsky's ministrations he didn't know. "But I like it and I think he does too."

He audibly heard Kurt's intake of breath and smirked, kissing the others cheek before retreating back, noting the look of loss that flickered across Kurt's face and the way he strained against Dave's hold. "It's okay," Blaine assured him. The Warbler glanced around then beckoned them to follow as he disappeared into a cloud of artificial smoke. Kurt followed with Dave right behind him, literally. He only caught glimpses of Blaine but eventually they escaped the crowded floor full of dancers and Kurt saw Blaine was waiting for them.

"Come on," he said to both Kurt and Dave, giving them both equally smouldering looks before he led them into a deserted unused room. Dave shut the door behind them. And suddenly it was quiet, nothing but the sound of muffled music filtering through the wall and them all staring at each other.

Kurt finally broke the silence. "Why are we here?"

Blaine offered a shrug as he walked over and grasped Kurt's hand in his, pulling the smaller boy to him.

"Well, there's a bed, and three of us, two of us which desperately want you yet can't have you unless the other gives up, which I might add we aren't willing to do," he explained easily and lead Kurt to the one bed in the room, backing him into it. "So, darling, we've decided to share you. Isn't that right?" Blaine looked pointedly to Dave who nodded.

"Yeah, that's right," the burly jock replied and stepped forward to join Blaine who had pressed Kurt onto the bed and had pinned him into the plush mattress.

Kurt stared blankly up at Blaine then to Dave. This wasn't happening... but it was. Blaine was _actually_ straddling his waist, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin of his neck, hands pushing his shirt up, fingers skimming over his skin and _yes_ Dave Karofsky had climbed onto the bed after discarding his shoes and was literally pulling, no, _tearing_ Blaine's clothes off while the Warbler's lips worked vigorously at Kurt.

He couldn't help but moan and reach up to bury his fingers in Blaine's hair, holding the beautiful Dalton Academy boy to him and while Kurt did that he watched Dave peel Blaine's clothes off then cover the revealed skin with his large hands, touching Blaine like he would a lover, so tenderly with just the right amount of kick (particularly when it came to Blaine's nipples). A tent quickly formed in Kurt's pants and he knew Blaine could feel it because the other was sitting right on top of it. However, Kurt also saw the bulge that had formed in the V of Blaine's legs and smirked when one of Dave's hands ran a course down the others stomach, dipping into Blaine's pants, brushing the sensitive organ nestled within.

Blaine jerked, his hips bucking before he grasped Dave's wrist. "Stop," he said, his eyes landing on Kurt laying very much aroused underneath him. "This is about Kurt, not me and you, at least not yet."

There was a subtle promise to Dave in Blaine's words, a promise Kurt knew would be fulfilled if not now then later. He smiled up at Blaine as the Warbler looked down at him and arched up when lips descending on his. The kiss was steamy, hot and Blaine's mouth was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. As they continued to kiss Kurt heard a soft whine come from Dave. He himself whimpered when Blaine broke the kiss to favour Dave with a look.

It was just a look but somehow Blaine conveyed something through it, encouragement maybe permission. Kurt didn't know but what he did know was that Blaine was sliding off him, making way for Dave. There was an awkward moment of nothing and then Dave was kissing Kurt, not violently but carefully, just an exchange of emotion and saliva. Kurt willing opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to mingle with Dave's, feeling what once had _scared_ him now arouse him. Two totally different feelings concurred up within Kurt by the same person. For a second Kurt wondered how he could have feared Dave, how the jock had become the monster of his nightmares, that one fear that haunted him where ever he walked. It didn't seem possible that the same person was now causing him to feel so many things, so many good things.

He smiled when Dave pulled back and sat up, noting how Blaine had stripped off his own shirt and how Dave had done the same. Kurt felt awkward being the only one with a shirt on. He quickly remedied his problem and pulled it off, throwing the shirt aside and off the bed. He turned back to the other two. _Now what? _

As if Blaine had read his mind they moved into action again, though now Blaine had reached down and was sliding out of the tight jeans he had been wearing, the fabric hugging his legs eventually being yanked off with Dave's help. Dave was next, the jock got out of his jeans easily and that left Kurt. Unzipping his skinny jeans Kurt shifted onto his knee's and pushed them off, shivering as the air hit his exposed skin. He glanced over at Blaine and gave him a sheepish grin before throwing his pants away.

There was another moment of silence then Blaine was on Kurt, kissing him, pulling off the last remaining article of clothing Kurt wore: his briefs. Kurt moaned as Blaine's tongue worked wonders on his skin, leaving cooling saliva on both nipples before traveling down further as Dave leaned over Blaine, reaching around and gripping the Warbler through his own boxers. Blaine moaned against the soft skin of Kurt's belly, hips bucking into Dave's hand. Working his lips lower Blaine reached up to grasp Kurt's cock, stroking it once before guiding it to his mouth. Slowly he fed it to himself, his mouth opening to accept it, making sure to keep his teeth off the sensitive skin as the organ slid past his lips and was greeted by his awaiting tongue.

The next few minutes was just a mess of Kurt's first blow job, Blaine's expert tongue and Dave's eagerness. When Blaine finally pulled back, licked his lips and tasted the remnants of Kurt on them he smiled. Kurt blushed before mouthing three simple words. "What about you?" He did the same for Dave.

Blaine shrugged and reached down to lace his fingers with Dave's, showing him the way he liked to be touched, putting a little show for Kurt. This was all for Kurt anyway.

"Don't worry about us," he murmured, gasping as Dave tweaked a vulnerable nipple and pulled him back. Kurt watched as the jock held Blaine like he was something fragile and breakable, touching gently and stroking with a schooled fury that seemed so characteristically him. Blaine didn't seem to mind, in fact the Warbler seemed quite pleased, moaning at certain touches and writhing in the jocks arms, not even protesting as Dave laid him out on his stomach then bent down to kiss a trail down the others back. Kurt sat up to watch. His breath hitched and quickened when Dave reached Blaine's ass. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before running his hands down Blaine's thighs, parting them in the process.

Was this really about to happen? Kurt wondered as Dave prepared Blaine with some lube (conveniently left laying around) and a few fingers. He watched as Blaine arched, watched the way his knuckles went white as he gripped the beds duvet and the way his face flushed and chocolate eyes burned. Kurt shuddered at the scene and couldn't resist palming his own cock and moaning in unison with Blaine when Dave pulled his fingers out, licked them clean then placed both hands on the Warbler's hips and brought him to his hands and knees. They both knew what was coming next.

Dave, having shimmied out of his boxers, now stood at ready, pressing against Blaine, probing the tight ring of muscle with the head of cock. And what a monster that organ was, Kurt instantly thought before trying to imagine the possible pain Blaine would feel initially. Worrying for Blaine, Kurt crawled over to the two of them. Putting a hand on Dave's forearm he leaned up and pressed a kiss to the jocks lips.

"Be gentle," he quietly begged, knowing how ferocious Dave could be.

Dave nodded and shifted on his knees, positioning himself so he leaned over Blaine's smaller body. With one hand he steadied himself against Blaine and with the other he guided himself forward until he found what he was looking for. He pushed, gently at first then added more pressure until Blaine gave way to him and he slid in, pressing past tight muscle and into a soft, warm sheath.

Blaine moaned as he was filled to the rim by Dave's massive arousal, he clawed against the duvet like a cat would and smiled when Kurt came into view, noting the worried look plastered over the others face. It was cute that Kurt should be so worried but there was nothing to be worried about. He moaned again as Dave pulled back then pushed back in, his nerves setting on fire with the friction—bringing him that much closer to orgasm.

Kurt frowned some, it was unfair that Dave got to pleasure Blaine like this and he couldn't. Or at least wasn't. Feeling foolish Kurt crawled forward and coaxed Blaine to lean up. When Blaine did Kurt eagerly slid beneath the other boy and almost immediately set to work stroking Blaine's neglected cock, pleased when Blaine cried out and jerked into his hand. From this angle Kurt had a perfect view of what was happening and he watched without any shame as Dave penetrated Blaine from behind over and over again, angling one way one time then another a different time, trying to see what made Blaine squeal. And boy did Blaine squeal when he hit _that _spot.

It was glorious as Blaine arched, crying out in ecstasy, cum spurting from his cock into Kurt's hand. He could feel Blaine trembling above him and saw the other was only held up by Dave who was still pressing into Blaine. With each thrust Blaine moaned and writhed and Kurt couldn't help but lean up and press kisses to Blaine's stomach, feeling the muscle flex beneath his lips. Dave only lasted for a few minutes and before Kurt or Blaine knew what was happening Dave was coming in a river of white, filling Blaine with his seed, some of it dripping down onto the duvet where Kurt had been seconds before.

Blaine, now released by Dave, fell to the bed, panting and sweaty. Kurt, having shimmied his way out from under Blaine before the other had fallen laid himself out beside the Warbler. There was a smile on Blaine's face as Kurt kissed him and he chuckled breathlessly as Dave joined them, pulling them both close, cuddling them equally and pressing a kiss to both of their mouths.

"That was a bit backwards," Blaine managed, wrapping his tired arms around Kurt as the fashionista nuzzled into his chest. He looked to Dave. "I believe I said we were sharing_ Kurt _not me."

Dave laughed and shrugged, "You did say that but I think it worked out good overall."

"Shut up," Blaine joked and rolled his eyes at Dave. "This wasn't meant to be for me and you it was meant to be for Kurt. So stop acting like the neanderthal he says you are and man up and say you're sorry for not fucking him."

This earned a giggle from Kurt himself.

"Be quiet both of you," he said, a smile playing out on his lips. "I had a wonderful time dancing before you two came up with this little scheme of yours but I have to say I think I had a better time up here than on the dance floor. And honestly I enjoyed watching you two so don't think I felt left out or anything... besides, I got my own fair share of the action."

Kurt smirked and lifted a hand to trace his thumb over Blaine's lips, pushing the digit into the others mouth. "That blow job you gave me was amazing."

Blaine blushed, Kurt snickered and Dave squeezed the two in his arms.

"Now let go of me so I can put my clothes back on!" Kurt exclaimed as he wiggled his way out of both their arms.

Dave gave him a confused look.

"I want to go back downstairs and dance you buffoon," Kurt huffed, teasing the jock.

Blaine yawned but followed Kurt and stood, pulling his clothes on. His eye lids fluttered as if he were trying to blink sleep away before he smiled. "Come on then," he said stifling another yawn and led the way to the door. "This time though I think you two should lead and I'll follow."

_end_

.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.

Note:_ I wrote this for myself. It's major crack!smut between the three of them. It started out as Dave/Kurt/Blaine... meaning Kurt as bottom and being dominated by both Dave and Blaine but I've had this weird idea of Dave/Blaine and I just could't get rid of it so as I wrote this it slowly turned into Dave/Blaine/Kurt and ended like that. I know it's totally out of character but I'm pleased I got that strange plot-bunny out of my system. (ps: this fic was written while listening to "Candy" by Aggro Santos" and "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha)_

Reviews?


End file.
